New polyamine chemistry and methodology recently developed in the PI's laboratory will be applied to several important problems in immunology, biochemistry, and synthetic chemistry. In immunology, new strategies for totally synthetic vaccines will be developed, having additional applications to affinity chromatography; new immunoadjuvants will be devised; the lipopolysaccharide (LPS) component of Brucella abortus outer membrane will be purified to study its unusual antigenic properties. In biochemistry, photoaffinity-labelled polyamines will be prepared to study regulation of ornithine decarboxylase; and inhibitor of histone acylase will be designed; drugs based on non-metabolizable polyamines will be prepared. In synthetic chemical objectives, several biologically active polyamine conjugates will be synthesized, including hydroxylated and guanidine-containing polyamines, and glycocinnamoylspermidines.